The Moody Past Of 625
by Fishlover
Summary: An experiment that detects moods tries to get 625 to confess about his painful past.


(I do not own lilo and stitch or any of the characters in it.)

**The Moody Past Of 625**

One sunny day a white experiment pod was laying on the ground. A seagull saw the experiment pod thinking it was something for it to eat. It landed pecking on the experiment pod that said 623 on it. The seagull picked it up with its feet and flew away to a nearby restaurant. When the seagull saw some bread crumbs it dropped the experiment in a glass of water that somebody left outside. The experiment activated. Her body kind of looked like stitch's body and she had blunt short ears and a belly that changed colors, whenever the person was in a different mood. (She's a mood detecter.) She also had a small white tail (like stitch) but it was bushy. She had a purple nose and she had dark blue eyes. Her face looked a little bit like Houdini's face. 623 walked into the bushes out of the people's sight.

Meanwhile...

The experiment container at Gantu's ship was beeping. 625 was in his favorite chair taking a nap. Gantu walked up to the container and pressed a button. ''_Warning: experiment 623 activated. Primary function: emotion detector_ '', the computer container said. Gantu wasn't satisfied with what the experiment does, but he had to get it for Hamsterveil,'' 62- oh.'' He saw 625 sleeping peacefully,'' I'd better not wake him or he'll insult me, as he usually does''. He walked quietly as he left the ship, taking a capture container with him.

Meanwhile...

Lilo was at the park with Stitch, playing with a flying disk. '' Go long, Stitch!'', Lilo shouted. She threw the disk, but it flew too far landing on top of a bush. 623 happened to be at the same exact spot. Her belly was yellow (meaning happiness.) when Stitch ran towards her ,'' Cousin?'' 623 ran away into the park. Stitch ran after her. '' Stitch come back!'', Lilo shouted. Gantu saw Stitch and hid while 623 ran in the direction Gantu was hiding. Gantu got the capture container and caught 623 and hid. Stitch was wondering where his cousin ran to. Lilo finally caught up with Stitch,'' Stitch, why'd you run off?'' '' Cousin''. '' An experiment? But I didn't see anything''. Stitch groaned. '' Come on Stitch, we have to go home for dinner before the great Nanisaurus yells at us''. Stitch sighed and followed Lilo home. Gantu went back to his ship.

A few minutes later...

Gantu went inside the ship,'' 625, I caught an experiment!''

625 was startled when Gantu shouted that he caught one,'' Great, let's give you the biggest loser award, and don't ever wake me from my nap again''.

Gantu groaned,'' But I can't send it to Hamsterveil since a little incident with a can of soda fizzled out the buttons on my control panel''. '' Told you not to put your drink on your little typewriter, but you didn't listen'', 625 said, smirking.

623 sighed and then she thought, _He still hasn't changed the least bit._

Gantu put the experiment in the teleporter pod and left the room.

'' 625, I still see that you haven't changed a bit. Still hiding your emotions?'', 623 said. '' 623? Oh! Not this again.''

'' What do you know my belly's purple, the mixed emotion color'', 623 smirked.

'' I'm not hiding my emotions! Not, not, not!''

'' You say that but still you never admit it''.

625 went silent and walked away.

'' I remember the old you. Not this sad new you'', 623 said, to 625 even though he couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile...

Lilo was back at the park with Stitch, retrieving their flying disk that they left at the park. Stitch looked around for the experiment, but instead found Gantu's footprints.

Stitch gasped and then got angry ,'' Cousin!''

Meanwhile...

625 was watching t.v. but he found it difficult to pay attention while he had those words that 623 said stuck in his head.

_'' Still hiding your emotions?''_

625 groaned,'' Why does she have to be like that? Hmph! I'm hiding no emotions.''

Then he said quietly to himself,'' I'm not supposed to have feelings''.

He took a bite out of a sandwich he had in his hand. After he swallowed he began to feel lonesome. 625 tried to ignore his emotion but failed. He sighed sadly.

Meanwhile...

Stitch was outside Gantu's ship and he snuck in. He saw 623 in a teleporter pod. 625 was going up to 623. '' Here to admit how you feel?'', 623 asked.

625 scoffed,'' No! I only uh...''

Stitch ran up to 625,'' Meega Nala Queesta!''

625 shouted,'' Aaaahhh!''

623 made a strange look on her face,'' This is interesting''.

625 had an idea,'' Uh.. look cuz. Let me offer you a deal you take your cousin if you don't hurt me''.

Stitch thought this was a trick. He pushed 625 away and ran off with 623.

625 smiled, now that 623 was gone but he felt a little guilty,'' Finally she's gone''.

Meanwhile...

Stitch brought 623 to his house. Lilo was out grocery shopping with Nani. Jumba saw 623,'' Ahh 623! She's the mood detecter but she vasn't one of my evil ones''.

623 turned her back on Jumba,'' Hmph!''

''Huh?'', Stitch said.

Jumba sighed,'' Still angry at me I see''.

623 scoffed,'' You're happy, I know, but I'm not.''

Stitch was confused.

Jumba chuckled,'' 626, I still don't know why she's angry at me. Do you know?''

'' Naga''

'' Anyway, 623 can detect our moods. She changes colors''.

''Bluesadness''

'' Purple mixed emotions''

'' Green scared, or the person might be feeling sick''

'' Yellowhappiness''

'' Orange confusion''

'' Red anger or frustration''

'' Pink embarrassment''

'' Strange thing we don't know how 623 is feeling, eh?''

623 was still angry at Jumba. Stitch tried talking to her, but 623 ignored Stitch.

'' Well it's late. I'll put 623 in container so she can sleep. Good night 626''.

Stitch went to bed.(While Stitch and Jumba were talking, Lilo and Nani walked into the house.)

Everyone in the house fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Gantu was asleep in his bed, but 625 found it difficult to sleep, even though he was in his bed. 625 got out of bed. Gantu woke up,'' 625 where are you going?''

'' To the galley. For a midnight sandwich. Go back to sleep''.

Gantu drifted to sleep.

625 was too guilty to eat a thing which was rather unusual to him.

He still had those words 623 said stuck in his head.

He sighed, then he got distracted by a tapping sound.

He went outside and saw 623.

'' You again! Oh''.

'' You thought getting rid of me would make you happy but no. My belly's blue, you're sad''.

625 scoffed.

'' Look I liked the old you better. I know why you're still behaving like this. Sarcasm won't hide your true feelings, 625''.

625 groaned,'' I'm not hiding anything. Why don't we name you Moody for all I care''.

'' Moody... I like that name'', 623 said.

'' Besides _Moody _how'd you get out of my cuz'es house?'', 625 asked, trying to change the subject.

Moody chuckled,'' I have a knack for breaking out of those things''.

Stitch was hiding in the bushes.(He followed 623 after he was getting a drink of water and he saw her run outside)

'' Stop hiding from your true feelings. Say the right words to make you feel better'', Moody said, to 625.

625 took a deep breath and shouted,'' I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!''

'' That's not what I meant,'' Moody sighed,'' Fine be that way, but don't think you've seen the last of me''.

Moody ran off back to Stitch'es house. Stitch did too.

625 went back into the ship.

'' Stop hiding from your emotions'', He mocked.

'' Hmph! She's so stubborn''

625 walked back to bed but he still couldn''t sleep.

In the morning...

Lilo was introduced to Moody.

'' Hi, I'm 623, but my name is Moody''

'' My name's Lilo. Who named you?''

Moody sighed,'' A friend did''.

'' Oh'', Lilo said.

'' Speaking of friends, can you help me with something?''

Lilo agreed to help.

'' Follow me''.

They went into Jumba's ship.

'' Moody, what are we doing in Jumba's ship''.

Moody showed Lilo a box of old videotapes,'' These are old surveillance tapes that Jumba had, to see what was going on in his lab. I need you to help me with this. I have a friend who is hiding from his emotions''.

'' I'll help you so what's the plan?''

Moody smiled. She whispered the plan quietly to Lilo.

Meanwhile...

625 was taking a nap in his favorite chair since he had a rough night. (Needless to say.)He was having a nightmare from his past. Gantu herd 625 sleep-screaming and he was wondering why.

'' Jumba, keep that thing away from me!'', 625 said, in his sleep. Gantu woke 625 up.'' Aaaaaahhhh! Oh! It's only you fishface'', 625 said, in relief.

'' Why are you screaming?'', Gantu asked.

'' I dreamed that uh... uh... a... giant rat was chasing me,'' 625 fibbed.

Gantu groaned. He left the room.

625 sighed,'' I can't believe I'm dreaming about my past''.

625 sighed again,'' I hope Moody isn't around''.

Later at night...

625 was in the kitchen making some sandwiches that he wasn't eating. He still felt guilty. He heard tapping,'' Moody''.

He went outside and was captured in a capture container by Stitch. (Lilo told him the plan that Moody had.)

Stitch took 625 to Jumba's lab.

625 was placed in a teleporter pod,'' What am I doing here?''

Moody stood in front of him,'' I'm sorry if this'll be painful for you but you've got to stop hiding from your emotions. Remember the old you?''

625 gulped.

Jumba pressed a button and then a screen went down.

625 watched the screen.

Projected to the screen were the surveillance tapes.

Moody and 625 were in it.

(623's voice in screen)_ ''Hi 625. Isn't it a nice day today?''_

(625 in screen; happily)_''It is. Do you want me to make you a sandwich, that is if you're hungry?''_

(623;smiling) _''Okay, then after that do you want to watch some t.v. with me?''_

(625; chuckling)_'' Okay.''_

Jumba stopped the tape. Moody saw 625 in the container,'' Remember that?''

625 was too embarrassed to say a thing.

Moody sighed,'' Jumba next tape''.

'' Remember what happened after that day?'', Moody said, to 625.

Jumba pressed a button and a different movie was shown.

(623; sadly)_'' I can't believe you got the big boot. Are you okay?''_

(625; sarcastically) '_'Yeah, of corse I'm fine. I'm not a baby that needs attention just because it got rejected by its creator.''_

(623; angrily)_'' You may not be a baby, but you sure are _**behaving like one!**_ You're not shedding any tears at all. It's like you like being rejected. Stop absorbing all the pain.''_

(625)_''Hmph!''_

Jumba stopped the tape.

625 was really sad. He wanted to cry but he didn't, thinking that Moody will tease him.

Moody stepped forward,'' Remember what happened what really made you what you are today?''

Jumba played another tape.

(Jumba)_'' 625, you are the most laziest experiment I've ever created''._

(625)_'' Huh?''_

(Jumba)_'' All you ever do is make sandwiches and sleep. To me you are nothing but a failed experiment. Good thing you don't have feelings or else you'd be angry at me.''_

(625 whimpers)

(Jumba)'_' That's why I created experiment 626. He has all your powers but he isn't lazy and a failure like you! 626 escort this failure''._

(625)_'' Jumba, keep that thing away from me''_

( 625 gets thrown out of the lab)

(623)_'' 625, are you okay?''_

(625 walks away)

(623)_''625?''_

Jumba stopped the tape.

625 quickly turned around and began to cry.

Moody sighed.

Jumba let 625 free from the container.

Moody went up to him,'' I'm sorry''.

625 sobbed in Moody's arms,'' You were right the whole time. I have been holding all of this pain inside of me all this time.''

'' It's okay 625. Shhh...'', Moody said, trying to comfort 625.

Lilo and Stitch looked at Jumba angrily.

'' Jumba, you've got some apologizing to do'', Lilo said.

Moody went up to Jumba,'' That's why I was angry at you. You hurt my friend's feelings. Also experiments do have feelings''.

Her belly was blue.

'' 625, I'm sorry I called you all of those things'', Jumba said.

625 didn't look at Jumba.

Tears fell from his face to the floor.

Stitch gave 625 a box of tissues.

625 dried his face.

Moody went up to him,'' Are you okay?''

625 replied quietly,'' No, but thanks for making me feel better Moody. I've got to apologize to Gantu''.

'' Thanks for giving me my name. I like it'', Moody said.

'' Sandwich boy named 623?'', Lilo said, with a smirk.

625 blushed as Moody's belly turned pink.

625 stammered,'' D-don't think y-you get to name all of the experiments''.

625 left as Moody followed behind.

Later...

625 walked up to Gantu,'' Uhh... Gantu I want to apologize to you for being mean all the time. I was just using sarcasm to hide my real emotions from everyone''.

'' 625, are those tears in your eyes?'', Gantu asked.

625 sighed sadly,'' Yes''.

Moody stood next to 625,'' Finally, you're showing how you really feel''.

'' Experiment 623?'', Gantu said.

625 grinned and said,'' She prefers the name Moody''.

The End


End file.
